The Rookguard Quest (Mostrar)
link=Atenção: Esse artigo contém spoil. Você pode optar por mostrar essa informação. ' Veja também:' Quests |Rookguard Requerimentos *Todos os equipamentos necessários serão adquiridos no decorrer das missões. *Você Precisará ter Rope e Shovel. Começo Arquivo:Rookie01.png *Encontre o NPC Tavern Martines no bar da Rookgaard, Andar Abaixo do que você estava e diga hi e peça uma mission. Ele te contará sobre Kraknaknork, um poderoso orc que recentemente começou a aterrorizar Rookgaard e pedirá a sua ajuda para detê-lo, responda yes. Arquivo:Rookie02.jpg Missão 1: Uma Amostra do Porvir * Saindo da Tutorial Island, após atravessar a ponte, você cairá em uma armadilha. Andando para leste, você encontrará um demônio e irá morrer. Arquivo:Rookie01.jpg * Você irá despertar um andar acima do templo de Rookgaard. Pegue no baú uma Wooden Sword e fale com o NPC Asralius. Ele irá contar um pouco sobre como é morrer no Tibia e irá devolver a experiência que você perdeu na morte. Além disso, ele também te contará que alguns orcs estão aterrorizando Rookgaard, chefiados por um Orc Shaman chamado Kraknaknork. Basta ir respondendo yes ao NPC e você será enviado para o andar debaixo. Arquivo:Rookie02.jpg Transcrições Missão 2: Defesa! * Vá até o NPC Vascalir, que pedirá sua ajuda para reforçar as catapultas, que estão em quatro locais altos na vila, para lutar contra Kraknaknork. Você deve ir até o celeiro que fica ao oeste da academia e ir no porão ( ). Você encontrará algumas pedras, de "use" nelas para colher uma Heavy Stone, você precisará de 2 dessas, no entanto elas são um pouco pesadas. Pegue o tanto de pedras que conseguir (você deverá esperar alguns minutos para pegar uma nova pedra) e siga para as catapultas. Arquivo:Rookie1.png * A localização das catapultas podem ser vistas na imagem abaixo: Arquivo:Rookie2.png :* No quadrado azul claro, é o bar da Norma, há uma catapulta no telhado. :* No quadrado preto, é a academia de Rookgaard, há duas catapultas no telhado. :* No quadrado azul escuro, é a loja do Obi, há uma catapulta no telhado. * Vá até esses pontos e use uma pedra em cada catapulta para armá-la, você ganhará 5 pontos de experiência por cada pedra usada. Arquivo:Rookie3.png * Após reforçar duas das quatro catapultas, volte ao Vascalir e peça uma nova mission, você ganhará um Studded Shield. Transcrições Missão 3: Um Pedido Racional * Nessa missão, Vascalir pede para que você experimente o seu novo escudo matando 5 ratos, vá para o centro de rookgaard e desça no esgoto ( ). Procure pelos ratos e mate 5 deles. * Após matar 5 ratos, volte para Vascalir e peça outra mission, você ganhará 30 pontos de experiência e um Sabre. Transcrições Missão 4: Receita Caseira *Agora Vascalir mandará você falar com Lily, vá para o sudoeste da academia, , e fale com Lily: hi, mission e yes. *Lily pedirá que você leve algumas ervas para Hyacinth. Saia da loja de Lily e volte para o centro da cidade, quando chegar lá, siga para o norte até encontrar uma ponte ( ). Passe a ponte, e siga para a torre de Hyacinth no leste. Arquivo:Rookie4.png *Após chegar na torre, suba até o último andar e fale com o Hyacinth: hi, yes, yes e yes, você ganhará 2 Small Health Potion e 1 Star Ring. *Volte para a academia de rookgaard e fale com Vascalir: hi, help, yes. Transcrições Missão 5: Teia do Terror *Agora é a hora de enfrentar a aranha rainha, Vascalir quer que você pegue uma amostra da teia de uma Spider Queen, mas não se preocupe, ela é cega, e irá tentar te matar apenas pelo seu cheiro. *Para chegar até o covil da aranha, saia da cidade pela ponte norte, e siga para o noroeste até encontrar uma outra ponte, passe para o outro lado e vá para o norte, após isso entre no covil e apenas siga os caminhos: Arquivo:Rookie5.png *Um andar acima do covil da aranha, você poderá ver várias Greasy Stones, usando o gel existente nessa pedra você poderá disfarçar seu cheiro ficando invisível para a aranha durante 2 minutos. Use e desça a escada. Arquivo:Rookie6.png *Agora você verá a Spider Queen, mas não se preocupe, durante os 2 minutos ela não poderá te ver, vá para o norte da sala e use uma teia de aranha na parede. Arquivo:Rookie7.png *Se o efeito do Gel terminar e a Spider Queen te alcançar, você será capturado e aparecerá em meio a uma enorme teia. Para sair, basta descer no buraco ao sul e tentar novamente. Arquivo:Rookie8.png *Pronto, você já pegou uma amostra, agora saia da caverna e volte para o NPC Vascalir, fale hi e yes, você ganhará 50 pontos de experiência e 1 Studded Armor. Transcrições Missão 6: Corra como um Lobo *Após completar a última missão, Vascalir te dará uma Studded Armor. Ele lhe diz que Tom sabe criar ótimas botas com couro de qualidade, e sugere para que você fale com ele. Saia da academia e siga para o oeste e você o encontrará. Ele te dirá que as melhores botas são as feitas de couro de war wolf, e que você não tem a mínima chance de enfrentar um, logo, para consegui-las terá que roubar de um caçador que ele viu pelas redondezas da floresta. Diga hi, yes e yes, e Tom marcará a caverna dos wolves em seu mapa. Siga para a ponte, e vá para o nordeste até a caverna. Assim que você descer, verá o corpo do caçador, caído. Use-o, e você conseguirá uma Skinning Knife. Arquivo:Rookie9.png *Assim que descer novamente, você verá um baú. Use-o para conseguir uma Small Health Potion, desça a escada à esquerda, e desça novamente. Aqui estará um War Wolf morto. Use a Skinning Knife nele para pegar sua pele. Os uivos de lobos ficarão bem mais frequentes. Corra para a saída à direita antes que seja tarde demais. Se não for rápido o bastante, você será pego e terá que tentar novamente. 400px Clique para Ampliar *Volte ao Tom assim que conseguir. Ele dirá que aquela pele está muito danificada, e acabará te dando Leather Boots normais. Transcrições Missão 7: Ataque! *Voltando a Vascalir, ele te dirá que os Trolls conseguiram cavar um túnel para invadir e colocar fogo no cofre da biblioteca. Você precisa descer até lá e salvar um importante livro sobre a Orc Language das cinzas. Desça ao norte de Vascalir e siga para norte, leste e oeste até ver uma única escada. Desça, contorne o aquário contendo o Blood Crab e entre na porta que leva a escada para a biblioteca. Lembre-se de estar com uma quantidade de HP razoável, pois você tossirá muito em meio ao fogo e isso fará com que perca alguns hitpoints. No norte da biblioteca haverá o baú, e uma Destroy Field Rune especial em cima de uma mesa. Use a rune no fogo para enfraquecê-lo e use o baú para recuperar o livro. Volte, fale: hi, yes para Vascalir e ele te dará 100 pontos de experiência. Arquivo:Rookie11.png Transcrições Missão 8: Menos Risco, Mais Diversão *Esta missão é a mais simples. Vascalir irá te falar do sistema de contas bancárias e de como é mais seguro manter seu dinheiro nele. Te dará 1 Platinum Coin. Desça a escadas da academia e vá para leste para encontrar o banco e o NPC Paulie. Deposite todo (deposit all) ou parte (deposit x gps) do dinheiro que tiver. Paulie depositará um bônus de 50 gps em sua conta. Feito isso, apenas volte a Vascalir. Transcrições Missão 9: Rock'n Troll *Dessa vez, Vascalir pedirá que você destrua os túneis recém-cavados pelos Trolls. Vá até a caverna principal de Rookgaard, ao norte da ponte da cidade. Uma vez nela, vire assim que possível para oeste e continue seguindo até adentrar fundo no túnel (só haverá um caminho para seguir). Haverá alguns Young Trolls no caminho, mas se você estiver usando os equipamentos que conseguiu nas missões passadas, eles não deverão ser problema. Assim que chegar na parte principal você verá um baú indicado ao norte. Use-o para pegar uma Pick. Arquivo:Rookie12.png *Neste túnel há 5 pilares de suporte. Você deve usar a pick nos 5 para enfraquecê-los e fugir antes que tudo venha abaixo. Há 2 Troll Guards vigiando o túnel, porém não se preocupe com eles. Arquivo:Rookie13.png *Enfraquecidos os 5 pilares (você ganhará 100 pontos de experiência), volte a Vascalir. Você ganhará 50 pontos de experiência e um Brass Helmet. Transcrições Missão 10: Invadindo Túmulos *Vascalir te dará um Garlic Necklace e te pedirá que você vá até o cemitério localizado na parte sudeste da ilha para procurar um "osso carnudo". Vá até o local, que será marcado no mapa, e desça na cripta. Arquivo:Rookie14.png *No primeiro andar haverá apenas alguns Rats e dois Skeletons. Procure pela porta que leva a escada para o andar mais profundo, ela está localizada na parte nordeste da cave. Imediatamente após descer, haverá um baú contendo 5 Brown Mushrooms. Cuidado, pois há mais alguns Skeletons nesse andar. É recomendado comer os Mushrooms, equipar seu Star Ring e driblar os skeletons no caminho, além de ter Small Health Potions preparadas, caso fique encurralado. O sarcófago com o osso está na parte sul do segundo andar da cripta. Arquivo:Rookie15.png *Há uma Small Health Potion escondida em um dos túmulos normais. *Após conseguir o Fleshy Bone, volte à Vascalir. Você ganhará uma Sword e 150 pontos de experiência. Transcrições Missão 11: Doce Veneno *Vascalir dirá que resta apenas um último favor antes de você se infiltrar na Orc Fortress. Ele te dará um Silver Amulet e um Special Flask, você terá que extrair veneno de Wasp. Vá até a Wasp Tower, no lado oeste de Rookgaard, mate um Wasp e use o Special Flask em seu corpo para obter o veneno. Retorne a Vascalir. Arquivo:Rookie16.png *Ao voltar, você receberá um Brass Shield e um Antidote Potion. Você estará pronto para enfrentar os Orcs. Transcrições {{Transcrições |npc=Vascalir |texto=Vascalir: Greetings, Jogador! I'm in a really good mood, I must say. We're almost able to infiltrate Kraknaknork's hideout. I have one last little favour to ask and then my plan is complete. Are you ready? Jogador: yes Vascalir: I'm happy to hear that! We already have the paralyse trap and the fleshy bone, and now we need one final ingredient to weaken Kraknaknork so that you stand a chance against him. ... Vascalir: Wasp poison! There are many toxic creatures - like snakes or poison spiders - but none is as deadly as the wasp. At least none on Rookgaard. If we could poison Kraknaknork with it, I think he won't be able to make use of his spells for quite a while. ... Vascalir: The only problem is - to get it, you need to get close to a wasp, kill it and extract some poison from its dead body. Wasps are located on the north-western side of Rookgaard, which is quite dangerous. ... Vascalir: However, I can give you something for protection - a silver amulet. As long as you wear it, poison can't harm you as much as it would usually do. I'll also give you the flask which you have to use on a fresh, dead wasp. Are you prepared for that mission? Jogador: yes Vascalir: Alright. Here is the empty flask to use on a dead wasp. I also marked the wasps' nest on your map. Be careful and don't forget to wear your silver amulet for poison protection! Após pegar o veneno: